A fuse is a protection device which trips dependent on a current and a time duration the current flows. For example, the fuse trips substantially instantaneously if the current is higher than a maximum current, does not trip if the current is a rated current or below the rated current, and trips after a delay time that is dependent on the current if the current is between the rated current and the maximum current. A fuse may be used to protect a load and a cable between a power source and the load. The function of a fuse can be implemented using an electronic switch, and a drive circuit.